Drink Coffee and Talk
by FabIsHere
Summary: It's been almost a whole week since the Team's defeat against the Reach, and everyone is exhausted. Finding out that Artemis was alive is great, but then with Wally's death, Barbara just didn't know if to smile that Artemis was okay, or cry because Wally was gone. Dick tries to comfort and relax her, and, as always, the Boy Wonder knows exactly what Batgirl needs at a certain time.


** The Watchtower **

** July 10, 2016**

** 23:43 EDT**

It had been one of the hardest weeks of Barbara Gordon's life, but also one of the most relaxing. The Team had finally defeated the Light and the Reach; the criminals at Gotham seemed to be incredibly discouraged to commit any offenses to the law since the Team's victory had gone viral on all social communication gadgets. There was the big surprise of Artemis being alive, but there had also been Wally's death.

Barbara wasn't as close to Wally as Dick, M'Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, Rachel, Conner, and Kaldur, but his death had left a scar in her heart nevertheless. When they were growing up, Dick had told her the endless and merry adventures the original Team had. They had always sounded so lively and wonderful; Barbara had sometimes felt jealous about the fact that Dick would have the same amount of joy as he had with her, but with different people.

Now the only thing she felt was guilt. How could she have had those feelings when Wally was so close to dying?

Since the whole team had been required to end the Reach's plan to destroy the Earth, it had taken a total of three days to debrief all the members, and after Wally's death, many had several outbursts during their time talking to the members of the Justice League about the mission, so it had taken longer for everyone to answer all the questions Black Canary and Batman has thrown at them.

Then, there had been two more days full of small missions, apparently some of the Reach's supporters hadn't taken it too lightly that a team of teenagers and young adults had defeated the extremely powerful aliens that came to Earth. There were a lot of outbursts with rebels trying to take revenge on the elite team. It had tired everyone out to the bone.

So, when Aqualad and Batgirl finally reported to the Team that there were no more missions to work on, everyone let out sighs of relieve and small grins. Beast Boy had even jumped up, laughing, and silently fist-pumping the air in gratitude.

That's when Dick decided to arrive to the Watchtower, the zeta-beam announcing his arrival. The gang turned their heads to the former leader, as he was taking a break from saving lives, and gave happy waves and greetings toward the hero with the dark sunglasses on.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to be taking Batgirl for the night. Hey, congratulations on the fact that there are no more missions for you guys, you totally were not feeling the aster!" Dick cackled, something that was very rare during this troubled times.

Barbara raised an eyebrow at his first sentence, they had never discussed about spending the night together, much less if it was going to be a date. Dick noticed the strange look she was giving him, but shrugged in response, providing her with no information about what they were going to do.

All around the two of Batman's best friends, there were wolf whistles and smirks shared between teammates and comrades.

Barbara just laughed it off saying that he probably just wanted to get his butt kicked in karate again. She knew him better than that, though. There was a flirty and sincere look that flashed in his eyes for a moment. She could make guesses on what he wanted to do, all concerning romance, but she couldn't say that she wasn't keen on spending a romantic night with him.

After Barbara collected her belongings, she and Dick left hand-in-hand (it was totally Dick's idea), emitting more wolf whistles as they zeta-beamed back to Dick's home in Budhaven.

There, Barbara raised her voice to ask, "So, Boy Wonder, where are we going?"

"Back to my place, Babs." He gave her his charming smirk.

Barbara supposed that would be the only answer she would get out of his mouth.

They walked in a comfortable silence, something that Barbara rarely got this past few days, so she was glad that Dick understood her need for some peace that particular night. Of course, with everything wonderful came something, at least, slightly unforgiving.

It had started to rain. It wasn't the light drizzle; it was a downpour that soaked both Batgirl and Nightwing to the very bone for the lack of clothes. Since it was a particularly hot summer here in Gotham City, both of Batman's protégés decided to wear light clothing. That had been quite the mistake.

Both of the young adults ran as fast as their feet could carry, which was quite quick in normal standards. Barbara cursed in her mind, she had thought that they could both enjoy the quiet and plain bliss for a minute, but it had only lasted seconds.

As soon as Barbara and Dick reached the former Boy Wonder's apartment, they rushed to the elevator, the air conditioner inside of the reception making them feel slightly uncomfortable with the new change of temperature.

As fast as they had come into the elevator, Dick reached out for his keys and opened the door to his home. There were clothes carelessly strewn on the wooden table in front of the kitchen. An obviously advanced computer sat atop the bar separating the kitchen to the living room. There was coffee brewing, and sandwiches on the dark lounge table in front of the beige couch in the living room.

It was perfect, a night of relaxation and chatter.

Barbara sighed, smiling at the dark-haired boy through her eyelashes. Dick knew exactly what and when she needed something. Those were the benefits of having the same best friend from ever since you were ten; they knew every single thing that related to you and your emotions or necessities.

"You might want to take off your clothes, Babs. Don't want you catching a cold." Dick suggestively winked at the redhead woman who was now leaning on the bar's marble table. Barbara seriously wanted to smack him for hinting towards something dirty, but knew that, in the bottom, he was just looking out for her. So, they both took off their clothes, and having seen each other in their underwear often, it wasn't awkward, and placed them inside the drying machine.

Dick commented that he was going to get them both comfortable clothes to be in while their other wet garments dried off, Barbara could only yawn and tiredly nod her head as if in a daze.

It was no surprise to the Boy Wonder that as soon as he came back, he was greeted by a sleeping Batgirl. She was perched on top of the beige sofa, facedown with her hands thrown over the armrest and legs hanging out. Dick stared at his best friend, but also love interest, for a moment. He just watched as her stomach and chest moved up and down with every deep breath, and how her legs seemed to shiver slightly with the cold of having been out in the heavy rain of the night.

Then, he let out a quiet cackle, going out of the living room to get a blanket out of his room. He came back, softly placing in over her body, and adjusting her so she would be more comfortable as she slumbered on. He crouched down next to her, placing a protective kiss on her temple, and moving his eyes to look at how her hair cascaded over the armrest that her arms had been in a moment ago, now, they were right under the covers.

Dick couldn't help but smile, and take a picture that he was sure to keep; right after he showed Barbara how cute she looked when she slept.

He stood up, "We can drink coffee and talk tomorrow." Dick Grayson took the picture, then turned off the lamps and muttered a muffled, "Good night, Babs."


End file.
